Cuci Piring (ONESHOOT)
by Cho Minseo
Summary: Karena kalah dari permainan 'batu gunting kertas' menyebabkan Renjun harus rela mencuci piring sendirian. Hmm, apa benar dia mencuci piring sendirian? Lee Jeno x Huang Renjun (Noren), BoyxBoy, Yaoi.


**Cuci Piring (ONESHOOT)**

 **Author : Cho Minseo**

 **Cast : Lee Jeno – Huang Renjun**

 **And Member NCT DREAM**

 **Summary :**

 **Karena kalah dari permainan 'batu gunting kertas' menyebabkan Renjun harus rela mencuci piring sendirian. Hmm, apa benar dia mencuci piring sendirian?**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, OOC**

 **Warning :**

 **BxB, Boys Love, cerita aneh, alur cepat, jika ada kesalahan penulisan saya mohon**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wah, _hyung._ Terima kasih atas makanannya. Berkat _hyung_ sekarang aku kekeyangan," ucap Chenle berterima kasih pada Mark.

"Sama-sama, setelah ini kalian harus istirahat di kamar _roommate_ kalian masing-masing. Jangan tidur terlalu larut malam, ingat besok kalian masih ada jadwal manggung."Suruh Mark pada para member NCT DREAM.

"Okay _hyung,_ lalu _hyung_ yang mencuci piring sebanyak ini siapa?" Jisung memperhatikan piring-piring kotor yang mereka pakai. Memang banyak sih yang mereka makan mulai dari ramen kesukaan Chenle, kimbab, jajangmyeon, ayam goreng, pizza toping keju, bulgogi, chapchae, udang goreng semua ludes mereka makan. Sebenarnya perut mereka terbuat dari karet atau apa? Makanan sebanyak itu ludes. Ckckckc…

"Kita tentuin siapa yang cuci piring dengan batu gunting kertas saja bagaimana?" Usul Haechan.

"Okay." Koor mereka semua.

"Batu.. Gunting.. Kertas.."

"Batu.. Gunting.. Kertas.."

"Batu.. Gunting.. Kertas.."

"Yey, Renjun _hyung_ yang cuci piring." Teriak Chenle kegirangan sambil bertos ria dengan Jisung.

"Ayo Jisungie kita ke kamar," Ajak Chenle yang langsung diangguki oleh Jisung.

"Ayo _hyung_ kita juga ke kamar. Jeno juga," Haechan menarik lengan Mark dan Jeno.

"Ta..tapi," elak Jeno.

"Sudahlah, kita ke kamar saja. Kan tadi sudah sepakat siapa yang kalah dia yang harus mencuci piring." Haechan kembali menarik tangan Jeno.

"Yakk, kalian semua tega…," teriak Renjun tak terima.

Sambil menggerutu Renjun memindahkan semua piring, sendok, sumpit, mangkuk dan gelas yang terlihat mengenaskan – menurutnya- ke wastafel. _Tahu begini aku tadi tak usah menyetujui usulan Haechan. Bagai ayam yang sudah digoreng, sudah terlanjur Renjunnie. Terima saja tak buruk kok mencuci piring. Fighting.._

"huff, fighting.. ayo piring-piring sayang, waktunya kalian mandi." Renjun mengajak piring berbicara.

"A kamu duluan yang mandi," kata Renjun pada piring yang tadi digunakan Mark. "Sekarang siapa yah? Ah kamu B. Aigoo B ku sayang, selama ini kamu yang selalu menemaniku makan nak, sekarang kamu mandi dulu, biar mommy jadi lebih gampang memakai kamu nantinya," Renjun semakin melantur seolah piring yang dia beri nama B adalah anaknya. Entahlah apa yang dipikirkan Renjun sehingga berbicara melantur seperti itu.

"A, B, C, D, dan kalian yang belum ku namai, kalian lebih mengerti aku daripada para member. Kalian menemaniku sendirian di sini. Huhuhu aku jadi terharu.."

Lagi asik-asik memandikan piring yang Renjun klaim semua sebagai anaknya, sepasang lengan memeluk Renjun dari belakang.

"Astaga," Renjun tersentak, "Jeno- _ya_?" Renjun memastikan.

"Iya, ini aku Renjunnie sayang." Jawab Jeno sambil melesakkan kepalanya di sela leher Renjun melihat kegiatan Renjun yang katanya tadi memandikan anaknya, "Segitu frustasikah kamu mencuci semua piring ini hingga kamu berbicara dengan piring-piring ini, sayang?" Lanjut Jeno bertanya.

"Kamu mendengarnya?" kaget Renjun, "Sejak kapan?"

"Hmm, sejak kamu bicara _A kamu duluan yang mandi_ ," jawab Jeno mempererat pelukannya.

"Hahahaha…," Renjun tertawa canggung.

"Jeno- _ya_. Lepasin dulu pelukanmu, aku masih harus menyelesaikan semua ini," perintah Renjun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sebenarnya Renjun malu karena kepergok berbicara pada piring-piring yang merupakan benda mati itu.

Tiba-tiba Jeno melepaskan pelukannya, meraih tangan Renjun lalu membasuh kedua tangan mungil itu agar busa-busa yang menempel luruh bersama air kran. Kemudian Jeno membalik tubuh Renjun hingga pandangan mereka bertemu, meraih serbet, Jeno lap tangan mungil itu lembut. Renjun masih bingung dengan tindakan Jeno, kenapa tangannya dilap? Lalu piringnya bagaimana? Kan masih banyak yang belum dicuci. Terlalu lama melamun, Renjun tidak sadar kalau dirinya diangkat lalu didudukkan di pantry sebelah kanan Jeno.

"Kamu duduk saja di sini! Biar aku saja yang melanjutkan mencucinya."

"Tapi Jeno- _ya_ …," protes Renjun melihat Jeno mulai menggulung lengan kaosnya.

"Diam saja di situ!" Tatap Jeno tajam. Karena takut melihat raut wajah Jeno, dengan terpaksa Renjun menganggukkan kepala menurut. Melihatnya, Jeno kembali memasang senyumnya.

"Nah, gitu donk." Menghentikan mencuci sebentar Jeno mencubit pipi Renjun gemas, kemudian mengecup bekas cubitannya cepat. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Renjun menunduk menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona. Jeno terkekeh melihat tingkah malu-malu kekasih mungilnya. Jeno mulai mencuci piring.

"Jeno- _ya_." Panggil Renjun.

"Ya, sayang. Ada apa?" tanggap Jeno.

"Jeno- _ya_."

"Iyaa, sayang."

"Jeno- _ya_."

"Hmm."

"Jeno- _ya_."

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Jenmmmphh.." cium Jeno membungkam panggilan Renjun.

"Sudah jangan panggil lagi, nanti aku cium kalau kamu panggil aku lagi." Ancam Jeno.

"Hehehehe…," cengir Renjun.

Jeno kembali melanjutkan mencuci piring. Renjun menggerak-gerakan kakinya asal sambil bersenandung. Karena bosan Renjun berhenti bersenandung. Ia alihkan perhatiannya dari meja makan di depannya, menoleh kesamping untuk memandang kekasihnya yang sibuk mencuci semua piring yang seharusnya dia yang mencuci semua itu.

Jeno sangat tampan jika dilihat dari samping, ia beruntung mendapatkannya. Mengingat dulu, melihat hubungan Jeno dan Jaemin yang dekat membuat harapan Renjun untuk menjadi kekasihnya serasa dihempas ombak hingga menghilang terbawa arus entah kemana. Saat dia mulai melepas harapannya, saat itulah Jeno datang menawarkan cinta untuknya. Renjun menangis bahagia mengetahui bahwa Jeno juga mencintainya sejak awal mata mereka bertatapan.

"Jeno- _ya_."

CUP

"Sudah kubilang sayang, jangan ganggu aku dulu," tanggap Jeno setelah mencium bibir Renjun cepat.

"Iihh…," Renjun memukul lengan Jeno pelan, "Siapa yang ganggu? Aku Cuma mau tanya, kapan kamu selesai mencuci piringnya?" sambung Renjun bertanya.

"Sebentar lagi, sayang," jawab Jeno sambil membilas piring-piring lalu meletakannya di rak piring tepat di sebelah kirinya. Kemudian membasuh tangan dan melapnya.

Jeno mengalihkan pandangannya ke Renjun, "Sudah selesai, sayang. Ke kamar sekarang?" Renjun mengangguk menjawabnya. Melihat Renjun yang mencoba turun dari pantry, Jeno menghadang dengan kedua tangannya ada pada kanan-kiri paha Renjun, "Eitts.. tunggu dulu!"

Renjun menatap Jeno yang membalikan badan memunggungi dirinya, "Naiklah ke punggungku, Renjunnie!"

"Tapi Jeno _-ya_ , aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Sudah jangan kebanyakan protes, cepat naik!" Perlahan Renjun melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Jeno.

HUP

Jeno memegang paha Renjun agar tak terjatuh.

"Siap?" Merasakan Renjun mengangguk, Jeno memasang seringainya. Tiba-tiba Jeno membawa tubuh Renjun dengan berlari.

"Yakk!" Teriak Renjun kaget yang otomatis mengeratkan pegangannya agar tak terjatuh.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar mereka, Jeno menutup pintu dengan kakinya. Menurunkan Renjun di ranjangnya. Renjun langsung turun, merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak rela, dia masih ingin lebih lama merasakan kehangatan punggung kekasihnya.

"Geser sedikit, sayang." Renjun bingung dengan permintaan Jeno tetapi dirinya akhirnya menggeser tubuhnya ke samping. Jeno ikut berbaring di samping Renjun mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Selesai dengan kegiatannya, Jeno memeluk Renjun dalam dekapannya. Renjun yang malu dengan segala tingkah Jeno menyembunyikan rona pipinya dengan melesakan kepalanya ke dada bidang Jeno.

"Aigoo, Renjunku malu, eoh?" Jeno gemas melihat tinggah manis kekasihnya.

"Apaan sih." Renjun semakin menyembunyikan kepalanya di dekapan Jeno.

"Hihihihi, kamu lucu sayang. Jadi ingin kucium bibir manismu," goda Jeno jahil.

"Dasar mesum," pukul Renjun pelan mendarat tetap di dadanya.

"Sayang, mendongaklah!" Suara Jeno berubah serius. Merasakan perubahan suara Jeno yang lebih serius Renjun mendongak menatap balik Jeno yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Jeno mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jeno- _ya_ ," balas Renjun. Mendengar jawaban Renjun, Jeno mendekatkan bibirnya mengecup bibir tipis Renjun lama.

"Selamat tidur, sayang." Ucap Jeno melepas ciumannya.

"Hmm." Gumam Renjun kembali melesakan kepalanya mencari kehangatan dalam dekapan Jeno.

Jeno memejamkan matanya setelah mendaratkan satu kecupan di pucuk kepala Renjun dan mempererat pelukannya. Mengakhiri malam mereka dan menyambut mimpi yang telah menunggu kedatangan mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Hai hai,…

Aku bawa ff noren oneshoot pertama aku nih.. Eottae? Aku harap hasilnya gak mengecewakan.. ff ini terinspirasi sama fanacc chenle ketika ditanya siapa yang mencuci mangkok setelah mereka makan ramen kemarin, chenle menjawab renjun yang mencuci mangkok sendirian karna kalah dari batu gunting kertas. Sama video NCT Dream – dunk shot café ver, waktu jeno gendong renjun..

Karena besok ultah renjun, kupersembahkan ff ini untuk menyambut ultah renjun. Yeahh… plokplokplokplok…

Semoga kalian suka

Terakhir

Review juseeyoooo

Sign

Minnie


End file.
